Un mariage inimaginable
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Arthur et Francis ont pris une grande décision, ils vont ENFIN se marier !


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humor, Romance  
**Personnages :** France, Angleterre/UK, Japon, Portugal, Autriche, Amérique, Espagne, Prusse, Jersey, Grèce

**Autres :** Voilà, voilà la fameuse fic du mariage de Francis et d'Arthur! :D  
J'ai repris exactement la même trame et ce qui s'était passé lorsque nous avions fait le mariage sur la chat box de mon forum. Donc les actions des personnages sont ceux des membres de mon forum même si je les ai un peu retouchés ^^  
Et non je n'était pas morte! XD Juste prise d'une grosse crise de flemme aigu *sort*

Enfin bref sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Un mariage inimaginable**

Arthur se réveilla avec une belle gueule de bois et très vite il sentit son estomac se serrer. Non, il n'avait pas envie de vomir mais il se sentait nerveux, très nerveux. Aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale, voire même le plus spéciale dans toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre et de la France.  
Aujourd'hui était le jour où Arthur allait épouser Francis.  
Eh oui vous avez bien lu. Arthur et Francis qui passait leur temps à se chamailler pour un rien et à se battre sans arrêt s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments quelques temps plus tôt et allaient désormais se marier.  
L'anglais était nerveux au pas possible. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait se marier. Faire des alliances avec des Nations était déjà suffisamment angoissant mais alors un mariage ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait à l'église. Pourvue qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas et que son ventre ne le tiraille pas de trop en l'empêchant de marcher.  
Oui, il fallait espérer.  
Le blond aux yeux verts essayait de se calmer, assis dans on lit et les cheveux ébouriffé, il repensait à la demande en mariage de Francis qui avait été si romantique. Après tout c'était bien un truc de français ça, le romantisme.

* * *

Francis l'avait invité à dîner dans un restaurant un soir et étrangement ils n'étaient rien que tout les deux, ensuite pendant tout le long du repas le français n'avait fait que parler bizarrement, il ne disait ses phrases qu'à moitié et avait plus l'air de parler comme un homme préhistorique, voire un idiot qu'autre chose. Le français séducteur qui faisait de longues et romantiques phrases n'était pas au rendez-vous ce jour-là. Arthur lui avait bien sûr demandé si il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais le français avait nié ce fait en déclarant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Enfin de ce que l'anglais avait compris du charabia français. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait cette langue depuis plus d'un millénaire sinon il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre.  
Enfin bref, à un moment donné, le blond aux yeux verts en eu marre du comportement de son amant et lui avait gueulé dessus un bon coup en lui demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait aussi bizarrement et si il ne pouvait pas parler normalement.

C'est alors à ce moment là qu'Arthur eu l'impression de devenir de la guimauve, voir du pudding, bref un truc tout mou sans os qui bougeait mollement.  
Francis lui avait annoncé exactement ceci : « Si je parle ainsi mon amour c'est parce qu'il me manque ma moitié, sans celle-ci je ne peux être complet et parler normalement... » Il avait ensuite posé un genou au sol et avait sortit une petite boîte dans laquelle brillait une magnifique bague doré et lui avait demandé : « Arthur Kirkland, souhaites-tu m'épouser ? »  
L'anglais avait mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver ses esprits, il avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir sur le coup mais il avait finit par s'en remettre et finalement accepter.

* * *

Enfin bref il en était là aujourd'hui, le Grand Jour.  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait le traque !  
Compilé avec un bon mal de crâne dû à son enterrement de vie de garçon la veille qu'il avait passé avec Portugal et Japon et où il avait bu comme un trou pour oublier son traque. Résultat il ne se souvenait presque plus de sa soirée. Enfin bon ce n'était pas si grave...  
L'anglais poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de son lit et aller se préparer, il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait mais c'était comme éviter un éléphant dans un couloir, la rencontre était inévitable.  
Il arriva quand même à se préparer plutôt bien mais n'avala rien du tout, même pas une tasse de thé tant son corps entier tremblait. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un as en cuisine il ne voulait pas casser sa précieuse vaisselle et SURTOUT PAS ses tasses de thé de l'époque Victorienne ! Alors ça non, jamais !  
Tandis qu'il était en train de ruminer dans son coin on sonna à la porte et il se pressa d'aller ouvrir en manquant de tomber par terre en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

« Bonjour Igirisu-san. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ah... Ja... Japon c'est to... Toi. Trrèèèèèss biiiiieeeen... » Déclara-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

Son ami japonais remarqua tout de suite son malaise et fit un léger sourire compatissant en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer l'anglais. Peut-être qu'une bonne tasse de thé ferait l'affaire ? Ah non ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour cela, ils devaient se rendre à l'église au risque d'être en retard si ils ne partaient pas tout de suite. La route n'avait pas été facile avec tous ces français qui conduisaient comme des... Comment France-san appelait cela déjà ? Des chauffards ? Ah oui voilà.

« Venez Igirisu-san, il est temps de partir, êtes-vous prêt ? »

« Ooooooouuuuiiiiii... »

Angleterre se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires et ensuite revint vers la porte d'entrée en se prenant bien les pieds dans le tapis cette fois-ci et il s'affala par terre tandis que son sac volait vers Japon qui se le prit en pleine tête.

« Ah ! Go-Gomen Nihon ! Je... Tu vas bien ?! »

« Haha... Ce n'est rien Igirisu-san. Et vous vous allez bien ? Vous venez de tomber... »

« Ou-oui ! Ça va... »

Décidément, il était vraiment nerveux.

Kiku le conduisit à l'église et Arthur se vautra encore par terre en sortant de la voiture, il semblerait qu'il avait laissé son cerveau dans la voiture du japonais et n'avait pas vu qu'il fallait se pencher pour descendre de la voiture. Résultat, une belle bosse sur la tête et un anglais à moitié sonné.

« I... Igirisu-san vous devez vraiment vous calmez, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien ! »

« Je sais Japon, je sais... Mais je n'y arrive pas ! » Répondit l'anglais en soupirant.

L'asiatique lui proposa une tasse de thé une fois dans la loge et malheureusement l'anglais stressait tellement que ses bras tremblaient comme pas possible ce qui lui fit lâcher la tasse thé. Pourtant, cette dernière n'atteignit jamais le sol. Arthur ne pu voir qu'un éclair châtain avant qu'un jeune homme ne soupire de soulagement et ne fasse un grand sourire à l'anglais.

« Ouah cette tasse l'a échappé belle ! »

« PORTUGAL! » S'écria l'anglais avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Ouah ! Doucement Arthur ! C'est pas moi le marié ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je sais mais... »

« Tu stresses grave c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas va ! Je suis là, tout va très bien aller ! »

« Hum... Oui tu as raison... » Le blond aux yeux verts lâcha son ami et lui sourit légèrement avant qu'on ne leur annonce que le marié les attendait. Ça y est. Le grand moment était enfin là.  
Arthur lança un regard à Japon et Portugal qui lui souriaient et l'encourageaient du regard avant que ce dernier ne se mette en marche jusqu'à l'autel. Il marcha lentement, très lentement, trèèèèès lentement, même un escargot semblerait allait plus vite que ça. Autriche s'était mis à jouer du piano et la musique de mariage qui retentissait en écho dans l'église n'aidait en rien le pauvre anglais à se calmer, au contraire, c'était même encore pire que cela. Francis lui fit une remarque à propos de sa lenteur qui échauffa Arthur et il se dépêcha de venir à ses côtés.  
Le français rigolait doucement et lui prit la main ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser un peu l'anglais mais aussi de le rendre cramoisi.

« Mon petit mari est magnifique. C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas voulu porter la robe. »

« Shut up bloody frog ! C'est toi qui aurait dû la porter cette robe ! »

Francis rigola à nouveau quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un claquement de porte. Qui laissa place à un suisse à l'air grincheux dans une... Tenue de prêtre. Rien que ça.  
Francis n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour les marier franchement ? Arthur le fusilla du regard mais le français semblait n'en avoir que faire. Il allait l'entendre si il se passait quoique ce soit ! Foi d'Albion !  
Enfin bref pour le moment tout allait plutôt bien. Espagne et Prusse étaient présent du côté de Francis et Japon ainsi que Portugal du côté d'Arthur, leur témoins étaient là et les invités aussi. Un seul regard du suisse fit taire toute conversation et il ouvrit un livre tandis qu'il commençait à faire son discours, le rouge aux joues, sûrement dû à son accoutrement.  
Arthur était de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que Suisse énonçait son discours même si le ton sur lequel il le faisait semblait montrer un profond emmerdement et une envie d'être partout ailleurs sauf ici. La main du français dans celle de l'anglais calmait légèrement celui-ci, elle était chaude et rassurante et puis c'était la main de SON français ! Ses légères caresses du pouce sur sa main lui faisait du bien et il aurait pu apprécier pleinement le geste si il n'était pas aussi tendu.  
Puis arriva le moment tant attendu du, voulez-vous épouser machin.

« Arthur Kirkland, voulez-vous épouser Arthur Kirkland ? »

Le concerné qui s'apprêtait à répondre oui se rendit compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

« Hein quoi ? Non je veux pas m'épouser moi-même ! »

Le suisse sembla ruminer dans son coin et réessaya.

« Arthur Kirkland, voulez-vous épouser Arthur Kirkland Bonnefoy ? »

« MAIS NOOON PUTIN ! JE VEUX PAS M'EPOUSER MOI-MEME J'AI DIT ET JE M'APPELLE PAS ENCORE ARTHUR KIRKLAND BONNEFOY MAIS ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! »

La salle se mit à exploser, voire pleurer de rire et ce fut le gros n'importe quoi. Angleterre engueula le suisse et se dit que son mariage commençait déjà très mal et que Francis n'aurait jamais du prendre Suisse comme prêtre.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla ledit Suisse en donnant un coup de feu dans le toit de l'église avec un de ses fusils.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS T'ES MALADE ! CA VA PAS DE DETRUIRE MON EGLISE COMME CAAA ?! SA MAJESTE EST LA EN PLUS ! ESPECE DE SALE SUISSE DE **** ! SI IL LUI ARRIVE QUOIQUE CE SOIT TU NE RECONNAITRAS PLUS LA SUISSE APRES CE QUE JE VAIS LUI FAIRE ! »

François Hollande était aussi présent au mariage mais apparemment personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper et la Reine d'Angleterre semblait bien plus importante. Quand on été impopulaire on était impopulaire hein.  
Enfin bref, après une bonne grosse engueulade de quelques minutes, le suisse et l'anglais finirent par se calmer tandis qu'ils procédaient à l'échange des alliances. Alliances qui arrivèrent transportés par plusieurs gilbirds ce qui surpris tout le monde.  
Un coup du prusse.  
Mais Arthur devait avouer que ce n'était pas mal.  
Le blond aux yeux verts pris l'alliance de Francis et essaya de la lui mettre au doigt mais il tremblait tellement que même en prenant la main du français il n'y arrivait pas. Il se mit à jurer avant que Francis ne l'aide et ne lui enfile à son tour son alliance. Après cela c'était le moment du baiser et France, tout content, embrassa son anglais préféré par un doux et chaste baiser au début mais cela se transforma très vite en french kiss passionné, voir sauvage et avant que l'anglais ne puisse réagir le baiser était devenu très chaud.  
Embarrassé, Arthur repoussa Francis en lui hurlant dessus.

« HOY FROG T'AS OUBLIE OU ON ETAIT OU QUOI ?! »

Le concerné lui répondit avec un grand sourire et on entendit Spain à côté qui rigolait comme un imbécile en disant qu'ils commençaient déjà à s'engueuler.  
Autriche s'était remis à jouer du piano et les témoins venaient signer comme quoi ils confirmaient que les mariés s'étaient mariés sans y être forcés.  
Arthur et Francis sortirent ensuite de l'église et l'anglais pu remarquer la décoration maintenant que son traque était un peu passé. Il reconnut la touche italienne là-dedans et se dit que c'était vraiment magnifique, avoir choisit Autriche comme musicien était aussi une bonne idée. Finalement, seul Suisse en tant que prêtre semblait être un mauvais choix, pour le moment.  
Une fois sortit hors de l'église, Francis lança le bouquet dans la foule et ce fut Amérique qui le rattrapa avant de pousser des hurlements de joie comme quoi il avait réussit sans faire attention à la signification de son geste.  
Arthur soupira en se disant que c'était vraiment un crétin et il partit vers le buffet où il examina la nourriture.

« Qui s'est occupé des plats ? »

Francis haussa les épaules avant de prendre un petit gâteau et de partir vers les invités.  
Ok... C'était sensé vouloir dire qu'il ne savait pas ça ? Hum voyons... Il reconnaissait la cuisine de Portugal mais il semblait y avoir autre chose... Ah, Espagne et les italiens aussi. Les latins s'étaient donc occupés du repas, mouè, ce n'était pas un mauvais choix là non plus. L'anglais se servit une part de morue (oh oui qu'il adorait les plats de son ami portugais) et la trouva délicieuse. Il s'assit ensuite pour manger tout seul dans son coin comme un pauvre forever alone avant qu'America ne lui saute dessus.

« Heeeeey ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Viens ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Hein quoi ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de aaaahhh ! »

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'américain l'entraînait vers Francis en le tirant par le bras.

« Hey Francis ! It's present time ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tendit un énorme paquet aux jeunes mariés.  
Allons bon qu'est-ce que l'américain avait bien pu leur acheter... Arthur espérait que ça resterait quelque chose de pas trop... Disons ridicule.  
Ils ouvrirent le paquet et furent surpris en voyant que l'américain leur avait acheté un énorme livre. Comme c'était inattendu de sa part !

« C'est un album/livre de toute votre histoire ! De Guillaume le Conquérant jusqu'à today ! Et y'a encore de la place pour le continuer ! Et même d'autres livres pour écrire la suite, j'ai tout prévu ! »

Le blond aux yeux verts feuilleta le livre et vit qu'il y avait du texte, des images, des schémas, graphiques ect, bref toute sorte d'illustrations qui rendait le livre agréable à lire et chaud en couleur. Arthur fut vraiment surpris de ce cadeau mais il lui plaisait énormément et était ravie qu'America lui ait offert cela.

« C'est moi qui ait tout fait ! » Affirma-t-il avec un air fier.

Ok donc ça voulait dire que leur histoire serait remanié à la sauce américaine, ça promet...

« Oh et il est en application iPhone aussi ! Comme ça vous aurez une trace numérique et papier ! »

iPhone hein... Arthur fit comme si il était content mais bon cela ne lui serait pas d'une très grande utilité étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de iPhone. Il avait encore un téléphone assez vieux... Juste un qui envoyait des sms et permettait de passer des appels. Et non il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait le changer alors qu'il marche très bien !  
Après America, ce fut le tour de Jersey qui leur offrit des colliers et bracelets fait avec des coquillages. C'était très beau et l'anglais fit son papa gâteau avec sa fille et la remercia en lui faisant un gros câlin et plein de bisous. Francis la remercia aussi et fit la même chose à sa fille quand son mari la laissa.  
Espagne leur offrit un voyage aux Canaris à la Palme et Prusse un séjour à Sarrebourg à Center Park dans un cottage VIP.  
Tous les invités leur offrirent des cadeaux plus merveilleux les uns que les autres et Arthur se sentit vraiment comblé pour une des rares fois de sa vie, c'était rare qu'il reçoive autant de cadeaux !  
Une fois tous les cadeaux distribués, Autriche leur fit un magnifique discours émouvant qui arracha même quelques larmes à l'anglais. Mais non voyons ! Ce n'était qu'une poussière qu'il avait dans les yeux ! Pas moyen qu'il pleure devant un ridicule discours autrichien !

* * *

Le mariage se passa plutôt bien si on oubliait l'énorme trou dans son église et les fails du prêtre suisse. Arthur s'amusa beaucoup et passa la fin de la journée à danser avec Francis dans un slow tout ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique. Finalement son traque s'était estompé après qu'ils soient sortit de l'église et l'anglais songea qu'il avait passé une des meilleurs journées de toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur avec son français et décida de lui parler de ses plaintes concernant Suisse après leur lune de miel.

« Hum Francis ? » Demanda tout à coup Arthur qui était blottit tout contre son mari en dansant.

« Oui Arthur ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon lapin ! »

« Hey ! »

Francis rigola tandis qu'Arthur se remit à lui gueuler dessus. Cela ne dérangea personne car la plus part des invités étaient déjà bourrés ou dormait comme Grèce dans un coin, les enfants étaient exténués et s'étaient eux aussi endormi, ne restaient donc que les deux jeunes mariés dont l'un criait sur l'autre avant que ledit autre n'embrasse le premier pour le faire taire et pour lui montrer tout son amour, toute la joie qu'il avait éprouvé et à quel point il était heureux avec lui.

**FIN**

* * *

Eh oui Suisse s'est vraiment trompé deux fois 8'D  
C'était tellement épique, on a tous eu une crise de fou rire XDDD  
Quant à Portugal je ne lui ai trouvé aucun nom qui me plaisait alors j'ai décidé qu'il n'aurait pas de nom (sans racune Portu).  
Sinon, est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive la lune de miel? xD  
Je me tate à la faire x)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3


End file.
